The Reckoning
by JR Alexander
Summary: Its Karaoke Night! at The Eye of the Storm bar. Kara takes the stage and sings.
Angst happened again. Sorry.
I downloaded a Halestorm album and this song just stuck. It's The Reckoning from their album Into the Wild.  
Guys, look it up.

I left the description of Kara's significant other purposefully vague besides the fact that it is a woman. So she could have been dating Cat or Lucy or Alex or literally any other female on the show. I leave it to your imagination.

* * *

The Reckoning

It's Karaoke Night at The Eye of the Storm bar and Kara takes the stage.

* * *

"Come, on Kara. You love Karaoke Night at The Eye! You haven't been in forever!" She glares at him with enough force that her eyes start to glow.

"There's a reason for that Winn. Or did you forget?" She all but growls at him. He looks down at this shoes. "I didn't mean—Kara. I'm so—"

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "No, Winn. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Do you know if She's going to be there? Please don't lie to me."

He swallows hard. "Ronnie the bar tender says she usually goes to Karaoke Nights." He mumbles his answer but she hears him regardless.

"Good. She should hear this." She storms out of their Supergirl Headquarters at CatCo and leaves both James and Winn stunned and looking at each other with concern. They haven't heard that hard edge to her voice since the Red Kryptonite incident last year.

It's hours later when they hear from her again. Well, they notice the sudden silence in the usually rowdy bar when she walks in. They nervously glance toward the table in the corner and notice that the woman has her eyes glued to Kara. Just about everyone in the bar has their eyes glued to Kara. The person on stage singing _Don't Stop Believing_ stops mid chorus, one patron falls off his chair. The bartender, Ronnie, continues to pour beer from the draft until the glass is overflowing when she walks by in her skin tight black dress and red bottom heels. He stops pouring when he feels the beer flow all over his hand. She reaches up to adjust her glasses, only this time it is not a nervous tick, it is a deliberate movement.

Her hair is bouncing lightly over her shoulders in waves of flowing honey and sunlight. Her eyes are sparkling with something akin to anger and sex. Her smoky makeup makes her eyes shine like sapphires in moonlight. She is dressed to kill and if she's careful with the inflection of certain words tonight she can definitely deliver the killing blow to the woman who broke her. Not many people can say they brought a superhero to their knees. It's time for someone else to hurt. She's over this pain.

She makes her way to James and Winn and slides effortlessly into the chair to the high top table. She reaches over and uses her finger to close both of their jaws. That finally brings them out of their stupor and the bar goes back to its rowdy self. The man previously singing steps off stage and someone else takes his place and their ears are assaulted by a screeching rendition of _Jessie's Girl._ She raises her hand and one waitress almost trips over herself to get to the table.

"A round of Vodka Cranberry for me and whatever the boys are having." She waves her hands toward James and Winn. They stammer out their responses of "Sam Adams" and "G-gin and tonic." As the waitress goes to leave, Kara reaches out and grabs her wrist. "Keep them coming Dear, and I'll make it worth your while, yeah?" The waitress nods quickly and leaves with a whimper in the back of her throat.

"What?" she says when she turns back to her friends. James is the brave one and speaks up first. "Nothing. It's just we haven't seen this side of you in a while. It's good to see it again."

Winn glances nervously over Kara's shoulder.

"She's here."

Kara taps her ear and says "I know. Don't worry guys. I'm just going to sing a song." Her smile is a little more wicked than they are used to seeing.

There is a lull in their conversation when the waitress, returns with their drinks.

"Thank you, Darling." Her voice is reaching that dangerous level between mesmerizing and lust. Her Kryptonian accent slips through just the slightest hint. Even James and Winn lean forward. "Like I said, Jane, keep them coming."

She takes a sip and lets her eyes flutter shut. "Mmm."

"So boys, what have I missed?"

They talk amongst themselves and Jackie keeps true to her word and keeps the vodka cranberries flowing steadily. They variety of people sing, yell, and butcher songs. By the time the boys are buzzed and having a good time, Kara excuses herself from the table.

She slides from her seat and makes her way to the stage. She glides through the crowd and tables like a proud panther claiming its territory; sleek, powerful, dangerous. The two men, the MC and DJ help her up. She doesn't really need the help, but how many men can say they laid a hand upon a goddess and survived?

She leans into the DJ and whispers in his hear. He nods and sets up the song. He gives a thumbs up when it's ready. She waves her hand toward the mic stand that the MC is standing in front of and silently asks permission to introduce herself, not that he'd deny her anything. He takes a step back and sits at his chair just to the side of the stage.

"Good evening everybody, I'm Kara. To the woman who saw fit to rip the stars from my eyes, this one is for you." She lets her eyes drift to the table in the corner before focusing back on the screen, not that she needs it. The music starts. Her voice is low, smoky, enchanting and haunting.

 **Cross my heart, broke your promise, told me lies**

 **Why did you**

 **Watch me suffer, make me feel like I deserved to**

 _It's late on a Friday night and Kara is laying on her couch curled up in her cape sniffling into a pint of ice cream when someone knocks. She glances over to the door and gasps._

 _"Kara, I know you're in there. Let me in."_

 _Kara stands stunned in the living room. The ice cream is rapidly melting in the hands._

 _"Please."_

 _She finally opens the door._

 _"What are you doing here?" She tries to be defensive and crosses her arms over the "S" emblazoned on her chest. It's not as effective as she hopes._

 _"I didn't mean what I said. I regretted it the moment the words left my mouth." She stands small in front for her very own superhero. "Please forgive me. I know National City needs Supergirl but sometimes I need my girlfriend. It wasn't fair of me to tell you to hang up the cape."_

 _Kara shakes her head._

 _"You can't just come here and expect me to forgive you. You knew who I was before we got together."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You promised. A year ago you looked me in the eye and told me that me being Supergirl was not going to be a problem. You promised me!" She doesn't mean to raise her voice but she hurts. She's hurt and by the person she never thought would._

 **Everybody takes, everybody breaks somebody's heart leaving some on their own**

 **But this felt more like you ripping flesh from bone**

 **You made a mess out of me**

 **Where do I begin?**

 **You paid for your sins**

 _Kara closes her eyes and tries to block out the memories of all the yelled words, broken plates, and ruined dinners. She tries to ignore the sound of her own pleading voice. Her lover suggests that they take a break from one another. 3 weeks. Then they meet at the hotel room where they had their first anniversary date. She tries to block out the sound of her own tears when she closed the door behind her._

 **Like a reckoning**

 **You never saw coming**

 **I'm the reaper outside your door**

 **You took everything made me feel less than nothing**

 _She's curled up on the couch in Hank's office. She's sleeping with her cape wrapped around her. It's the first time in days she's had a decent nights sleep. He's reluctant to wake her up but something has been bothering his top asset and it's reflecting in her duties._

 _Don't lie to yourself J'onn that girl is like a daughter to you. You're worried._

 _"I'm awake, you know."_

 _Her eyes are still closed._

 _"Supergirl-"_

 _"J'onn. Not tonight. I can't be Supergirl right now. Even if I am in the suit."_

 _He nods. "Kara. What's going on? Did something happen with-"_

 _"Don't say her name."_

 _"Okay. What happened?"_

 _It takes hours before she's finally done talking and has cried all of her tears._

 _"I'm an alien, J'onn. I am more than just superhuman and she made me feel like nothing. Like I didn't matter, like I should have never survived Krypton."_

 _She finally falls asleep again, and when another Fort Rozz escapee pops up on their radar, he closes the door and takes her place. Even heroes need rest. He vows to have words with the human that broke his girl's heart._

Kara opens her eyes and looks over to the table in the corner. Her sapphire eyes lock onto the eyes that once upon a time held the answer to every unspoken question she'd ever had. She ignores all of the other patrons. They are the only two people who exist. The next lines are delivered with passion, heartbreak and anger.

 **I'm getting what I came for**

 **Like the sound of all the stars crashing in the dark**

 **I said a prayer and buried your name**

Her arms extend to the side.

 **And up through the ashes I rose like wildfire**

 **The reckoning**

 **I gave you more than my heart could hope for**

 **You misused it**

 **Scraped up every piece that fell to the floor**

 **When you tore through it**

 **Laying me to ruin**

 _She stands in the hotel room in her best dress and heels. She waits and waits. She swears she can see the rose petals wilting before her eyes. She can hear the ice melting around the bottle of champagne._

 _She waits and waits. She closes her eyes and turns her ear to the window. She ignores everything until she picks up that familiar heart beat. Now knowing where her lover is she tunes in to the sound of her face._

 **Leaving me to skin and bone**

 **But trusting you was no one's fault but my own**

 **You get what you give**

 **So take your last breath**

 **Before I lay you to rest**

She wraps her hands around the Mic stand and bends down. Her lips are centimeters away from the microphone.

 _"Harder! Harder!"_

 _Kara tries to ignore it. She tires to focus on anything else but that. She closes her eyes, the presses her palms into her ears and she's certain she's going to crush her own head. She screams and kicks the chair. It splinters on impact. The table gets scorched by her eyes. The champagne explodes and showers the carpet. The carefully crafted dinner ends up on the walls. The windows explode from her rage. If she's never allowed in that hotel, so be it._

 **I should have known better than that**

 **I should have known all along**

 **I should have known better than that**

 **I should have known**

 **But now I'm moving on**

 _She flies faster than ever before and only stops when she flies straight into her cousin. She screams and cries and yells and curses in every language she knows. He takes her hand and flies straight up. They break through Earth's atmosphere. He doesn't stop until they are floating somewhere very near Mercury. He stands like a silent sentinel as she cries. He watches on as she takes the ring from the small pocket in her cape. She watches the moment she decides what she's about to do. He sees her draw a deep breath and immense power from the sun. She's been neglecting herself these past few months. It's not everyday the love of your life destroys you more than a kryptonite bullet to the chest._

 _He watches as his cousin, the one who was supposed to watch over him and not the other way around, throw the ring with every ounce of power she has into the sun._

 _She hasn't cried since._

She looks up again.

 **Like a reckoning**

 **You never saw coming**

 **I'm the reaper outside your door**

 **You took everything made me feel less than nothing**

 **I'm getting what I came for**

She takes the microphone from the stand and sends a silent thanks that it is wireless. Two members in the small crowd that has formed in front of the stage help her down.

 **Like the sound of all the stars crashing in the dark**

 **I said a prayer and buried your name**

 **And up through the ashes I rose like wildfire**

She walks through the crowd; most of them stepping out of her way. There is something both beautiful and dangerous about the look in her sapphire eyes.

She stops at the table. The spotlight does too.

They lock eyes again.

 **The reckoning**

 **You never saw coming**

 **You never saw me coming**

 **The reckoning**

 **I'm the reaper outside your door**

 **I am the reckoning**

 **For every wrong you ever did to me**

 **I am the reckoning**

"Kara." The woman's voice is just loud enough to be picked up by the microphone. The crowd in the bar is on tenterhooks.

"Goodbye."

The only sound is the thud of the microphone being set on the table, the clack of Kara's heels on the wooden floors of the bar and the opening and closing of the door.

The End.

* * *

I got a message from my ex fiancé not that long ago saying that she just gave birth to a boy.  
I uh had to write this.  
Sorry.


End file.
